Fill My Little World
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: She's a rockstar and he's a musician. Let's take a peek at a morning of their life. EXB Mature. Olderward. Written for Fandom4JuvenileDiabetes


**AN: I'm dedicating this to Simple Good Girl *waves madly* because...well, because she is awesome, one of my biggest fans, and a great writer.**

**Fill My Little World.**

**...**

"Baby doll," I murmured, my lips caressed the delicate curve of her spine, parting and skimming over the soft, silken skin as I pushed the wrinkled, cotton fabric of my shirt up her back. Her eyelids fluttered, her long, thick eyelashes casting shadows along her cheekbones as her slender, curvaceous body shivered. My breath fanned out across her back as I chuckled quietly, warming her flesh, the heat slithering its way underneath her skin.

"Doll, you need to wake up," I urged her, brushing her hair behind her ear, the color a mix between dirty blonde and chestnut, highlights streaking through it. "You're going to be late."

She worried the skin of her bottom lip, her pearly teeth sinking into the plump, pink flesh easily as she blinked lazily. Her hands that were gripping the pillow above her head, flexed before releasing their hold. She stretched; a yawn fresh on her lips as her stomach dipped further into the mattress and her perky ass rose, pressing up into my crotch.

I groaned, the sound low and throaty as it vibrated through my body. I grazed the tip of my nose against the column of her neck, dragging up along the length before I buried it into her hair, nuzzling her.

The exotic smell of passion fruit and something undeniably her infiltrated my senses and I inhaled it deeply, humming in contentment.

"You know," she murmured, her voice thick from disuse. "You aren't making this any easier on me. I can't get up if you're on top of me."

I lowered my body onto hers more fully, letting her feel my weight pressing her down into the bed. "What if I don't _actually_ want you to get up?" I asked lowly, my fingers dancing over the bare, supple skin of her hip, stroking it.

She sighed as my lips traced her jaw, pressing back into me. "Hmmm, well, I'm sure you can make letting me get to the studio late worth it," she drawled, twisting her body until she lay on her back under me. She looked up coyly at me from under her eyelashes, her eyes dark and heavy. She rolled her bottom lip into her mouth almost as if she were nervous or shy, the apples of her cheeks a dusty pink. She stretched her arms above her head, her hair a bird's nest as she smiled up at me.

Her chest bowed up as I trailed a lone finger between the valley of her soft, round breasts, my shirt open enough to get a glimpse of her coral nipples. It rode up over her hips, bunching around her waist, her little black, cotton boyshorts hugging her pussy.

I still, to this day, wasn't sure how she did it, but the way she exuberated innocence while looking like a dark seductress was a trait that I hoped never left.

I dipped my head down, resting my forehead against hers for a moment before tilting my head to the side and giving into the temptation that were her lips. She sighed against my lips, her arms slipping around my neck, and her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck as I deepened the kiss, my tongue delving between her parted lips.

Our tongues tangled effortlessly, our mouths moving passionately against each other's as the barbells in our tongues clinked together. I shuddered as she scraped her nails against my scalp before moving to cup my jaw, my stubble pressing into her palm.

I didn't need to look over at the clock to know that we were already pushing it when it came to time. I grasped both sides of my shirt, yanking it apart, causing buttons to scatter and a quiet rip to break through the silence accompanied by her gasp, which slid into a breathless moan.

Her breasts heaved up and down, the coral tips swollen and glinting from the metal bars running through them. Her plump lips puckered into a pout when my mouth retreated from hers, her hands making a slow, seductive path down my bare chest, tangling in the dusting of coarse hair along it until she came to my boxers.

She played coy, toying with the edge of it for a moment before teasingly dipping them underneath, scratching lightly at my pubic hair above my pulsing cock.

She mewled, her head falling back among the large stack of pillows hazardously dumped along the headboard of our king size bed as I tugged at one of the bars running through her nipple. She writhed, her hips shifting, seeking my own as they lifted up, shimmying from side to side, almost as if she were belly dancing before they reached their destination.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked, not even trying to hide the smug undertone in my voice as I tugged on the bar again, twisting it slightly. She shuddered, her tongue darting out and gliding over her lips.

"You have no idea," she murmured huskily.

I lowered my mouth to her nipple, drawing it into my mouth as I palmed and played with her other breast. I groaned against her skin, my lips going slack for a moment as her hand wrapped around my cock, fisting it tightly.

She stroked me languidly, collecting the pre-cum dribbling from the tip as I thrust into her palm.

"Hmm, Doll," I moaned, my hands indenting her ribs as my mouth hunted up until it reached her ear. My breaths were shallow and my muscles were coiled, ready to spring.

"Do you want it?" I asked, punctuating my statement by thrusting my hips forward. "Tell me you want it."

Her breathing stuttered, her hold faltering on me slightly. "Yes, I want it," she panted. "Can I have it?"

Her question seemed so dirty, yet still held that innocence that made me want to rip her panties from her body and fuck her. I let out a strained chuckle. "If you're a good girl," I told her, my lips curved up into a smile. I didn't wait for her consent, easily man handling her body and flipping her over onto her stomach.

I reached down, pulling my boxers down my legs and let my cock spring free, slapping against my stomach. It throbbed and twitched, the taut skin red and glistening as I reached for her panties, tugging them down her legs.

They rested on her thighs as she pulled her lower body up so that she was resting on her knees. She cried out as I wrapped my fist around her hair and yanked her body back by it.

My chest was flush to her back, my cock sliding between the cheeks of her perky ass. I snaked a hand around her waist down to her bare pussy. She knew how much I loved her bare, but didn't do it often, saying that she wasn't eleven anymore and it was normal to have hair down there, even if it was minimal.

My fingers traced over her folds, her flesh slightly parted as her swollen clit peeked out. I loved how sensitive she was when she was bare, and I took advantage of it, giving her lips a firm smack.

Her hips bucked, a keening whine leaving her lips as she gave herself over to the sensations that my touch was invoking in her. Her head fell back on my shoulder as I sucked and licked at her neck, my hand delivering another smack to her lips as I pressed my hips forward.

"Have you been a good girl?" I asked, my voice a low growl.

"Yes," she mewled desperately. I brought down my hand on her pussy again.

"Yes what?" I pressed, wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes, Daddy," she whimpered.

I loved it when she called me that. It wasn't to say that we were within the strict bounds of an actual BDSM relationship, but my girl was kinky. Add to that, the seven year age gap—which to some wasn't a lot unless you thought of it in terms of that when I was seventeen she was ten—and she had been eager for me to sometimes don the hat of her 'Daddy.'

She didn't think of me as her _actual_ father, nor did she have any sort of issues with her father. Contrary to how she looked with her piercings, tattoos, and bad girl persona opposed to her police officer of a father, they were still really close, and Charlie was a great, down-to-earth man who had gifted my girl with the gift of playing a mean guitar.

Out of our apartment she lived up to her look, partying and playing lead guitar and singing in her punk rock band _Only By The Night_, but behind closed doors, the brass, loud mouthed girl calmed into a docile, loving, sharp woman that would sit around in my clothes with multi-colored tube socks, reading classic literature with her glasses perched on her nose.

I could still remember clearly the day we met. I had been playing bass for an old friend of mine as a favor at a club where she was drinking and dancing. The way she had moved was so seamless and uninhibited. She didn't give a fuck about anyone around her, not even the guys she danced with. She danced for herself, her eyes closed and her soul bared.

She told me that as soon as she saw me that night she knew that she would be going home with me. She wasn't as famous back then, still working to make her name known in the music world, and that night had been one of reprieve for her, one without having to pimp herself out to soul sucking music scouts...well, that's what she told me later on.

Once the set was done, she hadn't wasted time coming over, beating me in asking if she could buy me a drink.

One thing led to another and she had left on my arm that night.

We had been inseparable since.

It had taken her band mates a whole, two days to unearth her at my apartment where we had holed ourselves up.

We dated for six months before I got down on one knee in front of the cameras at the MTV Awards and presented her with a black silver engagement ring with a skull embedded with diamonds. I had already proposed to her that morning in bed, buried deep inside her, but she had wanted a story to accompany our engagement that we could actually tell our kids.

She had loved the ring I had presented to her, and a month later we got married on a beach in St. Kitts with our closet friends and family.

Her dad had led her down the make shift aisle barefoot in black slacks and a white shirt, while she had worn a short black and white wedding dress with a corseted top with black flowers embroided into it and a tulle skirt that stopped above her knee, but had a long train that flowed out behind her. It had been an informal affair without much fan fair and we had spent the next month wrapped in each other as I continuously reminded her that she was the new Mrs. Masen.

Four years later, and we were as insatiable for each other as we had been the first days.

I guided my cock into her pussy, groaning at her hot and slick she was as I positioned myself at her entrance. "You might want to hold onto something," I drawled before slamming into her.

Her upper half toppled forward as she scrambled to regain her balance. She barely managed to land on her hands before I had plunged myself back into her.

She fisted the sheets, her knuckles taut and white as she cried out in pleasure. I placed my hands on either side of her shoulders, pressing my weight down on her, my body covering her small one.

She threw her head back as my teeth nipped at her throat and my cock pistoned in and out of her, my thrusts hard and fast. I possessed and claimed her body, burying my cock to the hilt as it rammed into her cervix.

She was vocal as she reared back against me, meeting each thrust with one of her own. There was nothing slow or measured about what we were doing, and while I put love into everything I did to her, this was pure, animalistic fucking. This was my favorite position to fuck her in, and she knew when I put her in it, that this wouldn't be gentle. I loved how deep I could get inside in this position, her pussy squeezing and hugging my cock tightly as she moaned and cried out my name.

I grunted, one of my hands moving to grope and fondle one of her breasts, tugging on the bars running through her nipples. If there was anything that she liked, it was when I played with her breasts when I fucked her.

I could feel her walls clinging and spasming in response, wetness gushing from her.

I flung an arm out, grasping onto the headboard above her as I intensified my thrusts, the force of them enough to knock her to her elbows, her face pressing into the pillows.

"Eh-Edward!" she moaned, one hand slinking underneath her body to rub her clit.

"You're loving this, aren't you, you dirty girl?" I growled out.

"Yes," she mewled in response, her hips crashing back into mine.

"You love it when Daddy fucks your tight, little pussy. You're so wet, aren't you, my little slut?"

Her skin glistened with sweat as she panting, a low keen leaving her as my hand connected the left globe of her ample, curvaceous ass. My hand tingled from the force I had put into it as she jerked forward, gasping and moaning wantonly, writhing and trembling beneath me as her muscles clenched reflexively.

"Answer the question," I gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Your little slut is wet."

I let out a throaty chuckle at how I had reduced her to moans and whimpers. I knew if I pulled out now, I knew she would do just about anything for me to get the completion of an orgasm that she longed for...so I did just that.

"No," she begged. "Please, Daddy, I need you."

I glanced over at the clock to see that since she was already late, I could take my time with her. I yanked her back by her hair, knowing by the whimpering hiss that she loved the burn radiating through her scalp. I grasped her jaw in my hand, keeping her head still as I scraped my teeth along the edge of my jaw.

"I know, Baby Doll," I cooed. "I need you too, but right now, I need those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock, okay?"

Her expression was one of pain as she nodded weakly. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," I murmured, kissing her neck softly before releasing my hold on her. I rested on my haunches as she twisted her body around, her hands wrapping around the base of my cock as she starting licking her own juices off my throbbing, hard cock.

I threw my head back, my mouth falling open as I groaned. My fingers flexed as I dove them into her hair, guiding her as she took the engorged tip into her mouth, suckling me before sliding her mouth down to take more of me into her mouth.

I tilted my hip upward, pushing my cock further down her throat. "That's it, Baby Doll," I encouraged as her throat constricted around my length. She breathed heavily through her nose as she retreated, her tongue massaging the head and dipping beneath the slit.

My groan was strained as it left me, the way her mouth worked over me almost too much to handle.

She slid her mouth back down my cock, taking a little more than last time before swallowing around me. I moaned her name out long and loud, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as she bobbed up and down in my lap, slurping and sucking on me eagerly.

The warm caverns of her mouth were my second favorite place to be. Her wicked tongue and lips knew just how to work me into a frenzy. A shudder ran through my body as she scraped her teeth gently along the length of me, and it took everything in me not to cum right there and then.

"Stop," I panted, watching with unconcealed lust as she released me with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting her to my cock.

Her tongue flicked out, breaking the connection before she sat up, a look of triumph on her face. She squirmed under the heat of my gaze as it lingered on her swollen, glistening pussy.

She was so pink and wet, her pussy crying out for relief as I pushed her to fall back among the pillows. She bounced against the mattress, her breasts jiggling as I grasped her knees, splitting her legs open wide and bringing them up toward her chest. I didn't ask for permission as I slammed back inside her, filling her to the hilt as she thrashed beneath me. Her body trembled, her hands clawing at my back, the sting of her nails digging into my skin only making me harder inside her.

My hips plunged forward, my pelvis crashing into hers with a slap, as I hovered over her, showing her body no mercy. I brought her body to the edge of ecstasy before pulling her back.

I changed the angle of my hips, my thrusts becoming shallow as I searched for the patch of rough flesh that would bring her the ultimate pleasure. I twisted and tugged on her nipples as my lips captured hers in a heated, harsh kiss.

I was focused and precise as my cock grazed her g-spot, making her hips buckle wildly as my teeth nip at her lip. My hips roll forward, hitting that coveted spot over and over again until she is practically sobbing, and her body unable to compartmentalize the different sensations of pain and pleasure.

"Cum for me, Baby Doll. Cum all over my cock," I ordered, flicking her swollen, sensitive clit with the tip of my thumb, the nail grazing it lightly. Her whole body jerked against me, thrashing wildly as she screamed for me.

Her walls collapsed around me, clenching and milking me as she ejaculated, her arousal gushing out onto the sheets beneath her. Fire surged through my body as my cock exploded, shooting streams of cum deep inside of her.

I snarled, groaning and grunting as my cock pulsed, emptying everything I had inside of her.

I barely managed to pull out of her body before I collapsed against the sheets next to her trying to catch my breath. She lay, splayed out and naked, one of the biggest, silliest grins on her face.

"Have I told you just how much I love you?" she murmured after a few minutes, sounding completely blissed out.

I chuckled. "Baby Doll, I think you just showed me."

"How the fuck am I supposed to go down to the studio now if I can't even feel my legs?" she whined, trying and failing to sit up.

I tried to push down the pride blooming in my chest, but it was impossible to repress. "I'll carry you, if you like?" I offered.

"I think you've done enough," she replied dryly, ignoring my snickering as she forced her legs to cooperate. I couldn't stop the smug grin from appearing as she waddled into the bathroom.

_I've still got it_, I thought, giving myself a mental pat on the back as I folded my arms behind my head. I honestly wasn't doing badly for a thirty two year old.

Happily Married. _Check!_

Bought my first house. _Check!_

No sign of a midlife crisis. _Double Check!_

Two annoying dogs currently pawing at the door. _Triple Check!_

I swear the only thing missing was kids, and we were planning to work on them after her next tour in the summer.

I pulled on a pair of boxers and padded over to the door, opening it to find Dexter and Morgan, our Dobermans.

They wagged their tails, looking up at me all hopeful as I moved past them heading down stairs to let them out into the backyard. They followed me, excited, before trotting out into the yard to do their business.

I turned on the coffee and placed some bagels in the toaster before giving the dogs their food and water.

By the time Bella came down, her deliciously tight black jeans hugging every curve over her hips and ass, I had slathered some cream cheese on the bagels and poured her a cup of black coffee with two sugars-just how she liked it.

She pulled her hair out of her face, pulling it into a loose ponytail before grabbing a bagel and taking a huge bite.

Her black suspenders strained taut over her shoulder as she tried to close her white, cotton shirt with one hand, hiding her white, lace bra.

I leaned over the counter, stopping her half-hearted button scrambling and calmly did it up, leaving just enough cleavage showing without it being too suggestive.

"Thanks, babe," she murmured, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek, smearing the remnants of cream cheese, which had been clinging to the corner of her mouth.

"You're disgusting," I told her, wiping off my cheek while she snickered.

"But you love me anyway," she sang, pulling on a pair of ankle boots.

"Sad, but true," I quipped, grinning at the pout she gave me.

"Meanie."

I laughed at her childlike behavior, to which she responded maturely by sticking her tongue out at me.

"You'll pay for that comment later," she warned me, coming round to pour coffee into her flask. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her small body into mine as I nuzzled her neck.

"I look forward to it," I purred, smirking against her neck as she shivered.

She huffed, wiggling out of my grip. "Stop trying to reduce me to a pile of mush," she reprimanded.

"You love me for it," I told her, running kisses along her neck before placing a long, slow kiss on her lips. She sighed against my lips, melting into me as I palmed her ass.

"Work," she muttered against my lips, pushing against my chest. "Stop distracting me!"

I held my hands up in surrender, giving her room to finish getting ready. She groaned when she looked at the clock. "I am so dead. I hope you're happy," she groused, grabbing her bag. "Band practice started nearly an hour ago, and I haven't even left the house."

She was starting to get flustered and irritated, her eyes narrowing and her cheeks flushing. "Fuck!" she muttered. I followed her as she stomped down the hall.

"Baby Doll," I called after as she opened the door to leave.

"I swear to G..." she trailed off when she saw I was holding out my old Letterman jacket as a peace offering. For some absurd reason, she was obsessed with it, even though it was worn and had spent the better part of fifteen years collecting dust in my mother's attic.

"It's cold out," I told her, quirking an eyebrow as she slowly made her way over to me.

"Thank you," she murmured, giving me a quick kiss as she took the jacket from my hands. "I love you."

"Love you too, Doll. Now, go make some music."

She smiled up at me, silently telling that all was forgiven before practically dancing out the door in my jacket. "See you later, bitches," she crowed out as she jogged down the steps toward the car waiting for her, the driver positioned beside the open back door. She waved frantically at me as the car pulled out of the drive, and I couldn't help but smile.

For all her quirks and oddities, I wouldn't change her for the world.

**AN: I stumbled upon a pic and put it up on facebook, saying that I wanted to write an o/S for it. It turned out that I wasn't the only one who wanted to read something surrounding the pic and this little ditty was born and created. Review**


End file.
